Call Me Deku
by Hourglass Cipher
Summary: After being told he could never be a hero, Izuku is approached by the League of Villains who offer him something irresistible. The chance to make a difference in the world. A view of the future if he became a hero only solidifies his answer. His first mission as a villain? Infiltrate Japan's hero academy as an aspiring student.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I know I should be working on TLG, and that I'm a little late to this fandom, but I've totally fallen in love with it! Just so we're clear, Mirai and Izuku are NOT going to end up together. Mirai might develop a crush on Izuku or something, but Izuku has no feelings for her. I threw her in because I thought that it would make a little more sense for someone Izuku's age to get through to him, and he would feel more comfortable around someone his age. I mean, everyone in the league is older than him.

DISCLAIMER: BNHA does NOT belong to me. Only Mirai does.

"Speaking."

 _Thinking_

 _ **The timelines Mirai sees**_

* * *

"No." It was that word that crushed Midoriya Izuku's dream. "In my opinion, someone with no quirk could not become a hero. It would just be too dangerous." All Might smiled at the green haired boy in front of him, having no idea of what his words had just done. If the number one pro hero had even a slight idea of what would happen in the future, he would have done anything to take back what he had just said. Unfortunately, he couldn't see the future, so he had no idea of the series of events he had just set in place.

"O-okay," Izuku stammered. "I see." Slowly, he turned around and began to walk off. His shoulders hunched forward as he forced back his tears. He refused to be weak in front of his former hero. _Come on Izuku. Just one foot in front of the other._ He walked for a long time. All he knew was that he couldn't stand being around anyone. That was why he panicked when he heard the pair of voices coming out of a nearby ally.

"Why are we here again, Mirai?" A deep male voice asked.

"I told you Kurogiri, _HE'S_ going to be here!" A higher pitched female voice responded, her tone frustrated. "All of threads converge HERE! It's essential that we're here! " Izuku froze as he heard their footsteps echoing off the walls, growing louder as the pair walked towards him. In his panicked state, it didn't occur to him to run or hide. Just then, a pair of figures turned around the corner. One was wearing a suit and seemed to be made of shadows. Some part of Izuku's mind assigned this figure the name Kurogiri, as the female voice had said.

The second person was a lot shorter than Kurogiri. Even shorter than Izuku! She wore a simple off the shoulder white sundress, and white high tops with black laces. Blond hair was twisted into a messy bun, but Izuku's eyes were drawn to the white cloth wrapped around her eyes. It mildly resembled the capture scarf the pro hero Eraserhead used, but it wasn't hanging around her neck. Even though Izuku couldn't see this girl's eyes, he got the feeling that if he could, they would be lit up with joy.

"Kurogiri!" She cried. "Is there a boy here? With really messy green hair?" Kurogiri fixed his gaze on Izuku before saying, "Umm...yeah?" The girl clapped her hands together, smiling. She skipped forward and stuck her hand out, waiting for Izuku to shake it. Unsure of what to do, Izuku slowly reached out and fit his hand into hers.

"Hi Izuku!" She cried. "I'm Mirai! This is my friend Kurogiri. We're both from the League of Villains!" Izuku stared at her, puzzling over the fact of how she knew his name. As though she had just come to this conclusion, Mirai's cheeks turned a bright red and she stepped back, crumpling the fabric of her skirt in her fist. "I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. "I've just seen you so many times in threads, and I feel like I already know you…" Mirai trailed off, probably sensing that Izuku had no idea what she was talking about. After a moment of silence, Kurogiri decided to make the first move. He stepped forward and gently rested a hand on Mirai's shoulder.

"I apologize for her," he said. "Mirai's quirk is foresight, and she's very powerful. I assume she dragged me here because she's seen you in her visions." Izuku was still slightly in shock, but he managed to comprehend the words. _Okay...I think I understand…_

"Let me get this straight," he said aloud. "You've seen me in your...visions, right?" Mirai nodded. "Why did you need to bring him?" Izuku gestured to Kurogiri, but to his surprise, Mirai didn't even look at Kurogiri, which should have been her key reaction. Instead, she turned a bright red and turned her face away from him slightly, as though she was trying to hide.

"Do you want me to…?" Kurogiri asked, trailing off. No one moved for a moment, until Mirai shook her head.

"No, I'll explain," she said. Turning to Izuku, the blond haired girl tried to smile, but her lips were wobbly. "I'm blind. I always have been. After my quirk developed, the doctors finally realized that it was a side effect. My weakness, you might call it. After all, I can see every possible future. It only makes sense that I wouldn't be able to see the present." Her words were heavy, even though her tone was light. Izuku stared at Mirai for a moment, before his body moved forward and he flung his arms around the petite girl. She stiffened, clearly surprised, but relaxed after a moment. A small sigh escaped Mirai's lips when Izuku pulled away.

"Thanks," she whispered. Izuku smiled at her, before remembering that she couldn't see him. The thought made him frown, but he quickly remembered Mirai's earlier introduction. " _We're both from the League of Villains!"_

"So…" he began, "you guys said you were from the League of Villains?" Mirai nodded enthusiastically, while Kurogiri nodded once.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "And we want you do join!" Kurogiri shot Mirai a surprised look.

"We do?" He asked, only for her to none too gently kick him in his ankle. "HEY!" He protested, but Mirai ignored him. Izuku didn't even notice. Mirai's words had once again shocked him.

"Well?" Mirai gently prompted him. "What do you say?" Before Izuku could answer, she continued. "I mean, think about it. What do you want? To try and fail to become a hero? A quirkless kid like you? Everyone at UA would outshine you. There's no chance you would get into the hero course." The words hit Izuku like bullets, each one a heavy blow. Mirai really knew where to hit where it hurt. "Or would you rather join us villains? With us, you could be powerful, more powerful than All Might even! You could be the one to take down Ground Zero." Mirai paused, considering what she'd just said.

"Oh...oops! Forgot Ground Zero wasn't a hero yet. But you remember your classmate Katsuki Bakugou right? You could defeat him!" It was clear what side a weaker mind would pick, but Izuku was clearly laboring over the decision. Sensing this, Mirai leaned out and wrapped her hand around Izuku's wrist. The green haired boy flinched slightly when Mirai's skin came in contact with his, but he didn't pull away.

"Let me show you," Mirai whispered. When Izuku nodded, a grin crossed her face, and for a moment, she almost looked insane. "Close your eyes." As Izuku's eyes slid shut, instead of there darkness, colors swirled behind his eyelids. A gasp escaped his lips, before he was yanked forward. He had the brief sensation of a hand grasping his, but he lost track of all his senses expect sight quickly.

 _ **Images flew past his so fast that it shouldn't be possible for him to see them, but he somehow did. He saw himself being flung away from a giant green robot, with both his legs and one of his arms twisted at odd angles. He saw himself breaking his finger as he flung a baseball. Another image showed a figure in a costume blasting him with light...wait...that was Bakugou, but in a hero costume! Izuku was flung across the room by the force of the blast, but then the image shifted again. Over and over again, he saw how much of a failure he would be if he decided to be a hero. He saw himself beat by a boy weilding fire and ice, a girl who mildly resembled a frog dragging him behind her; saw himself walking away from a boy with messy purple hair… He saw himself gazing at scars that decorated his hands… The images went on and on. Izuku's breathing speed up; he was terrified.**_

" _ **STOP!" He screamed, grabbing his head in his hands. Almost as if she had been waiting for him to say something, a hand slipped into his and yanked him forward.**_ Izuku gasped as his eyes opened, and he looked at Mirai, who was clutching her head. A groan escaped her throat as she massaged her temple.

"W-what was t-that?" He stammered, not really taking in Mirai's condition. When she crumpled to her knees, he finally had the grace to ask, "are you okay?!" Mirai smiled weakly, but even unable to see her eyes, Izuku knew that it wasn't a real smile.

"I'm okay," she whispered. "I just get a really bad headache after I show people the timelines. As for what you saw...that was what would happen if you decided to become a hero." Izuku gulped. The visions hadn't been what he thought becoming a hero would be like. _Being beat up all the time, only ever losing… What kind of life would that be?_  
"So?" Kurogiri asked. Iuku's head shot up. He had forgotten about the shadowy villain. "What do you say?" At the sound of Kurogiri's voice, Mirai looked up, directly at Izuku. It was slightly freaky, how she knew exactly where Izuku was, despite the lack of sight. After a moment's hesitation, she held her hand out, palm out. It was a small gesture, but Izuku knew that Mirai was asking something much bigger of him. It took him a minute to make his choice, but once he did, a calm feeling settled over him. Telling him he had made the right choice. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and pulled Mirai to her feet. A smile spread across her face, showing her pearly white teeth.

"I'm with you," Izuku said, his voice barely above a whisper. "On one condition. Don't call me Izuku anymore." He spoke so quietly that he doubted Mirai could hear, but somehow, she did. She didn't speak for a moment, no doubt puzzling over this request. Though she didn't know it, Izuku already knew why he didn't want to be called by his real name. If he was going to become a villain, being called Izuku was too...personal. Too close to home.

"What should we call you than?" Mirai finally asked, speaking quietly as well. Izuku thought for a moment before saying, "Deku. Call me Deku."

"Welcome to the team...Deku," Mirai said, louder this time. If he was confused at the change in name, Kurogiri didn't say anything. Instead, he waved his arm, opening up a warp gate.

"Shall we?" He asked, gesturing towards it. Mirai giggled, grabbing Izuku's arm and pulling him towards the warp gate. Or she thought she was heading towards the warp gate...Izuku grabbed Mirai's shoulder before she could ram herself into a nearby wall.

"This way Mirai," he said, trying to hold back a laugh. He pointed her in the right direction, and she vanished through the swirling mist. Without even a moment's hesitation, Deku followed his new teammate.

* * *

So, what'd you guys think? I hope to update soon! Until next time!

\- Hourglass Cipher


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Wow! 20 followers already!? I only posted one chapter! Anyway, before I start this chapter, I just want to say that I probably wrote Shigaraki OOC. I've never written him before. I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

DISCLAIMER: BNHA does not belong to me! Only Mirai does.

* * *

Deku's feet hit a wooden floor as Kurogiri desposted them...where were they? He glanced over at Mirai, only to see her crouched on the floor with her hands over her mouth, groaning.

"I hate warping…" she mumbled, slowly getting to her feet. "Stupid Kurogiri…" The shadowy villain looked away, pretending not to hear the insult.

"So, you're back. And you brought someone with you." Deku's head shot up as he heard a raspy voice coming from in front of him. Perched in front of the bar on a stool was a man. A disembodied hand covered his face, but Deku could see that he was frowning. "What have I told you about bringing people back with you Mirai?!"

"Let Kurogiri explain," Mirai groaned. "I'm going to throw up." With those parting words, Mirai bolted out of the room with a familiarity that suggested she knew this place very well. The man sitting on the barstool turned his head towards Kurogiri, who was standing besides Deku.

"Well?" He asked. "Explain." His tone made it clear that this was an order. Kurogiri sighed before sulking behind the bar.

"Mirai dragged me out, giving me no reason why she wanted to go out, made us wait in an alley for about three hours, and freaked out when this kid walked past." Pausing, Kurogiri gestured to Deku. "She introduced us and asked him to join the league. Apparently he's really important." The man gave Deku a once over, as if he was trying to intimidate him. If that was his intention, then it worked.

"I'm guessing he said yes." It wasn't a question, but Kurogiri nodded anyway. "I'm going to have to have a serious talk with Mirai about doing things like this before getting my permission." Almost as if saying her name had summoned her, the blond haired girl stumbled back into the room and collapsed on the counter. Mirai stretched herself out across the cool marble, before letting out a cry of anger as Kurogiri gently pushed her onto a stool. Her hair was falling out of the too messy bun, and tufts fell over the cloth wrapped around her eyes. Mirai raised her arms slowly, as though it was ridiculously hard, and made grabby fingers at Kurogiri. The villain sighed before grabbing a bottle off the wall behind him and filling a glass with the liquid it contained.

Mirai lifted her head slightly when she heard the glass being set down on the marble. Deku watched in amazement as Mirai reached forward and let her fingertips dance lightly along the counter until she found the cup. The liquid inside was a bright green that Deku recognized as melon soda.

"How old are you?" The question had escaped his lips before he even realized that he was saying it. He was looking at Mirai, but then realized that she wouldn't be able to see him, and mentally scolded himself. Mirai did seem to realize that the question was directed at her when neither the man with the hand answered, or Kurogiri.

"I'm fifteen," she said. "But I'll be sixteen in a few days!" Kurogiri gave her a patronizing look before asking, "Do you even know what today's date is?" Mirai was silent for a minute. Finally, she shook her head no, her cheeks dusted with a light pink. In an attempt to hide the blush, Mirai tired drinking some of her soda, accidently swallowed too much, and broke into a coughing fit. After a minute, it subsided.

"My birthday is on April 7," Mirai declared. "And I know it's getting close to April!" Deku was mentally debating over whether or not to tell Mirai that it was still February 6, but the man sitting at the bar did it for him.

"It's still February," he said, his voice monotone. Mirai groaned, and let her head hit the counter.

"Shut up Shigaraki," she muttered, her voice muffled. Finally given a name, Shigaraki sighed before gesturing at Kurogiri.

"Show him around," Shigaraki ordered. Kurogiri nodded, walking out from behind the counter and quickly escorting Deku out of the room. As soon as they were out of earshot, Shigaraki turned to Mirai, who was still slumped over the counter.

"How'd you persuade him to join?" He asked, genuinely curious. Mirai could be persuasive, but her methods were usually….mentally and physically damaging.

"I showed him one of his futures if he became a hero," she said, using her palm to prop her head up. Shigaraki raised an eyebrow, forgetting for a moment the hand on his face, and the fact that Mirai was blind. "Well, I didn't show him all of it." That one phrase instantly clarified what Shigaraki was wondering about. He knew from experience that when Mirai showed someone a timeline, she could and would manipulate what they would see. "I showed him the pain and frustration and loss he would go through if he decided to attend UA. I also promised him a chance to defeat a kid who's bullying him at the moment." Her voice was lower than normal, lacking its usual dreamyness.

"What else did you see?" Shigaraki asked. Whenever Mirai acted like this, he knew that she wasn't fully in the present.

"If I hadn't stopped him on his way home, he would have saved someone gained a great power. He would have gone to UA. He would have made friends. He would have been very successful." If a sane person with morals had said this, they probably would have regretted everything they had taken away from the future villain. Unfortunately, there wasn't an ounce of regret as Mirai stated all of this. Shigaraki had learned a long time ago that the seer had no morals, or if she did, they were strange ones that only she would understand. One thing was clear though. This boy was important to the future Mirai was forcing to come into existence, and she wasn't going to stand for anyone or anything in her way.

* * *

So? What'd you guys think? Let me know in a review! Until next time!

\- Hourglass Cipher


	3. Chapter 3

Sooo….hey guys! I'm back! I'm so sorry for going MIA on you guys, but life happened and I lost time to write! With everything that's going on right now though, I've got some time, and I want to try to pick up my fics again. And to Dragonx55, thank you so much for your review. I may not have updated when you posted it, but it was the thing that really pushed me to finish writing this chapter. So thank you. But without further ado, here is chapter 3 of Call Me Deku!

* * *

While Deku was being shown around the villain headquarters, Mirai was sitting in her room. The seer's legs were crossed in the lotus position, and her hands rested on her knees. Her chest rose and fell slowly, and the capture scarf that was usually wrapped around her eyes was resting on the floor next to her. Her eyes were closed, and anyone who knew her would be able to tell that she wasn't fully in the present. Part of her mind was spiraling through the future, examining the possible paths. _**What if...no, that wouldn't work...maybe...definitely not...possibly...Deku...Deku...DEKU!**_

With a gasp, Mirai tore herself from the future, not wanting to spend too much time there. Too much time spent among the possible futures would lead to her not being able to return to her body for a good few hours. One time, she had been trapped in her future vision for around three days. During that time, her body had acted as though it was in a coma, and the League wasn't sure what to do. When Mirai had finally woken up, she had been weak, dehydrated, and hungry. It had taken a while to recover from that.

Frowning, Mirai dove back into the timelines, but only remained there for a moment. No matter how many times she looked, how many angles she tried looking at, the paths always spiraled back to one thing. They were all leading back to, tangled around the boy who now called himself Deku. All of his actions changed something. Even now, his minor actions as he was being shown around were changing the timelines, giving Mirai a major headache.

Shaking her head, she stood and grabbed her scarf, wrapping it around her ruined eyes. The seer could never fully relax when she wasn't wearing it, but it was easier to look at the threads when it was off. As Mirai tied it in a neat knot, she walked until she was standing in front of a large bulletin board. Papers with raised bumps instead of words decorated it, pinned seemingly randomly around the board. There were pictures scattered around too. In one corner, there was a picture of a boy with red and white hair following after a man wreathed in flames. A few inches away was a female brunette floating slightly above the ground. Next to it was a boy with small flickers of electricity dancing across his skin. A picture of a girl with pink hair and skin. A boy with a bird head. A girl crouched in a mildly frog like position. What seemed to be floating clothes. A boy with brilliant red hair. A boy with blond hair gelled up in spikes standing next to a boy with messy green hair. All of these photos had captions written in raised bumps, making it easy for Mirai to identify them. Over the five years she had worked with the League, she had collected these pictures and information, filling up board after board. This was currently the sixth board, and it was almost totally centered on the futures that filled her mind.

Differently shaped pins held the paper scraps and pictures to the board, and strings were wound around them, connecting the pins to each other. A critical look on her face, Mirai reached out and ran her hands across the board until she came to the largest collection of photos. Running her fingers over them, she mentally recited their names. _Denki Kaminari. Eijiro Kirishima. Katsuki Bakugou. Momo Yaoyorozu. Toru Hagakure. Fumikage Tokoyami. Shouto Todoroki. Tsuyu Asui. Mina Ashido. Tenya Iida. Ochako Uraraka. Yuga Aoyama. Mezo Shoji. Hanta Sero. Kyoka Jiro. Minoru Mineta. Koji Koda. Rikido Sato. Mashirao Ojiro. And… Izuku Midoriya. The future class of 1-A._ In all the futures, no matter what happened, these 20 students were the ones who made it into class 1-A.

Mirai had tried twisting the futures, tried to alter what happened. She had even gone as far as trying to kill several of the future students. No matter what she did, the timelines refused to change. It was frustrating to the point of madness, knowing she could see what would happen, and not be able to do anything to stop it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Deku was being shown around headquarters. It was less of a tour, and more Kurogiri interrogating Deku, trying to see what Miari had seen that was so special about him. After several useless questions, Kurogiri was about ready to give up. Deku either doged them, or simply refused to answer. Finally, he decided to stop beating around the bush, and just straight up ask.

Clearing his throat, Kurogiri asked, "Do you have any idea why Mirai chose you? Any at all?" They had both stopped walking, standing side by side. However, neither looked at each other, both staring at the wall in front of them.

"I have no idea," Deku whispered after a moment. "Not in the slightest" Kurogiri growled slightly, unhappy with the boy's lack of knowledge. "But…" Deku continued, "I'm glad she did." This statement almost seemed to baffle Kuroguri for a moment, before he responded, his voice gruff.

"I suppose I am glad she chose you as well."

* * *

Short chapter this time! I won't make any promises, but I'm going to try and keep writing for this fic, and attempt to pick up my other fics as well. Thank you guys so much for all the kind reviews, and once again, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. It's good to be back!

\- Hourglass


End file.
